Namorita
Namorita Prentiss / Kymaera * Alex Power - briefly members of New Warriors (until #51) * Alicia Masters - they celebrate Xmas with Fantastic Four in Two-In-One #74 * Betty Dean - Betty adopted Namorita after her mother had died (shown in New Warriors An. #1) * Boom-Boom - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Cable - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Cannonball - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Carol Danvers - Danvers rescues Namorita when Tiger Shark has kidnapped her (Ms. Marvel #15-16) * Colleen Wing - they have worked together (mentioned in Namor TS #28) * Dagger - briefly members of New Warriors (until #51) * Daredevil - Namorita contacts the Murdock firm as possible lawyer for the New Warriors (#21) * DarkHawk - Darkhawk is friends with New Warriors, later both members (until #51) * Doctor Doom - Speedball randomly mentions Doctor Doom (DarkHawk #26) * Doctor Strange - Strange is discussed by New Warriors (#25), and they form the Secret Defenders (from #4) * Emma Frost - Emma had met with New Warriors (shown in NW An. #1) * Firestar - core members of New Warriors (from #1). Nickname: "Red" (#31) * Foggy Nelson - the New Warriors meet Foggy when he acts as defense for Marvel Boy (NW #21) * Franklin Richards - they celebrate Xmas with Fantastic Four in Two-In-One #74 * Galactus - she namedrops Galactus to her teammates (New Warriors #17) * Henry Gyrich - The Commission on Superhuman Activities interrogates Namorita (New Warriors #29) * Hulk - the New Warriors hear the story of Hulk helping the rebels of Trans-Sabal (NW #29) * Human Torch - bronze age friends and allies and lovers * Iron Fist - Namorita has helped him get back in shape (Namor TS #28) * Lady Dorma - Namorita knows her, or else Tiger Shark mentionsher (Ms. Marvel #16) * Marvel Boy - core members of New Warriors (from #1). Nickname: "Super-tights" (#17-21) * Misty Knight - they have worked together (mentioned in Namor TS #28) * Moira MacTaggert - New Warriors learn that Moira and her facility is endangered (New Warriors An. #1) * Namora - her mother * Night Thrasher - core members of New Warriors (from #1) * Nova (Richard Rider) - core members of New Warriors (from #1). They kiss (#39) and become an item. Nickname: "Muscles" and "Bucket-head" (#26), "Lover Boy" (Nova #3.2) * Punisher - they form the Secret Defenders (from #4) * Puppet Master - they meet a Xmas party of Fantastic Four in Two-In-One #74 * Quasar - they meet a Xmas party of Fantastic Four in Two-In-One #74 * Rage - members of New Warriors (from #25) * Reed Richards - bronze age friends and allies * Shatterstar - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Silhouette - members of New Warriors (#1-51) * Silver Surfer - they join forces against Terrax (New Warriors #17) * Speedball - core members of New Warriors (#1-39). Nicknames: "Speedy" (#25), "Twerp" (Darkhawk #26) * Spider-Man - Kid Nova casually references Spider-Man (DarkHawk #26) * Stingray - they celebrate Xmas with Fantastic Four in Two-In-One #74 * Sub-Mariner - her great-uncle whom she first met after her mother had died (shown in New Warriors An. #1) * Susan Richards - bronze age friends and allies * The Thing - bronze age friends and allies * Tiger Shark - Enemy: he kidnaps her to get even with Sub-Mariner (Ms. Marvel #15-16). Nickname: "Fang-face" (MM #16) * Valerie Cooper - The Commission on Superhuman Activities interrogates Namorita (New Warriors #29) * Warpath - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Wong - they meet in the Sanctum when Secret Defenders has been created (SD #4)